


Kiss Me

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: 4.09 AU, Because this always needs and AU, Cliffs of Existential Regret, Cute, Fluffy, Heavy Fluff, Light Porn, M/M, Medium Feelings, happy endings, silverflint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: “Your opponents wrist is from whence the attack is born. It is its past tense, from which it cannot separate itself. The end of the blade, when the attack arrives, is its present tense, which also cannot be denied. You’re still watching my eyes, which is a good way of getting yourself killed.”Silver grinned, shaking his head. “And how exactly is one supposed to watch two points in space at the same time?”Flint returned his grin, broken wide, teeth shining in the sun. “Practice.”“Well,” Silver chuckled. “Perhaps you might take your own advice then, and stop lingering on my lips when you think I’m not watching.”Flint raised an eyebrow but his grin didn’t falter. It shifted. “Is that so?” he said, his voice dropping an octave.





	Kiss Me

“Your opponents wrist is from whence the attack is born. It is its past tense, from which it cannot separate itself. The end of the blade, when the attack arrives, is its present tense, which also cannot be denied. You’re still watching my eyes, which is a good way of getting yourself killed.”

Silver grinned, shaking his head. “And how exactly is one supposed to watch two points in space at the same time?”

Flint returned his grin, broken wide, teeth shining in the sun. “Practice.”

“Well,” Silver chuckled. “Perhaps you might take your own advice then, and stop lingering on my lips when you think I’m not watching.”

Flint raised an eyebrow but his grin didn’t falter. It shifted. “Is that so?” he said, his voice dropping an octave. 

The sun was warm on both their backs, sweat curling around their necks, dripping down their chests. They were both out of breath, watching each other, dancing around each other. 

“Kiss me” Silver challenged with a widening grin. 

“You’re bold today,” Flint said, taking a step closer.

“Have I ever been anything but?” Silver asked, straightening his spine as far as it would while he still maintained his balance leaning on the crutch. 

“Not to my knowledge,” Flint admitted, his eyes dropping to Silver’s lips. 

“Well then, Captain? Will you be bold today?” Silver asked with a smirk and Flint’s face turned absolutely predatory.

He closed the distance between them, taking Silver’s lips against this own, one hand buried in his curls as he tilted Silver’s head back, holding him in place as they kissed. 

Silver’s lips were chapped, roughened by the sea weather. They tasted like salt and whatever Silver had eaten for breakfast. There was a hint of rum on his lips as well, left from the drinks they shared the night before, or perhaps he’d had a drink this morning before they began sparring. Whatever it was, underneath it all Silver tasted like Silver, musky and masculine and Flint was already lost.

Under him, Silver moaned, his chin tilting up just a hint and Flint pressed his tongue out, sliding along Silver’s lips and into his mouth when Silver opened under him. There was a thump in the sand as Silver’s sword dropped to the ground and his hand reached around Flint, fingers digging into his lower back, dragging Flint closer.

“This is not the place for this,” Flint said, his lips still brushing Silver’s as he spoke. 

“There are worse places,” Silver groaned. “At least it’s not the ship.”

Flint chuckled against him, laying kisses across Silver’s jaw, to his ear, then back, capturing his lips again. 

“There are other ways I would have had this happen,” he mumbled, letting his own sword drop to the ground, his other hand sliding under Silver’s shirt and onto his skin. “Better ways.”

Silver laughed against his mouth, shuffling closer as his crutch fell from his hand and he leaned his weight against Flint, trusting him to keep him upright. 

“I don’t need better from you, I only need you,” Silver said, nearly gasping as Flint’s hand pushed against his chest, thumb brushing over his nipple, fingers pinching the small nub and twisting, dragging a cry from Silver. 

“We should have done this right,” Flint mumbled, bending his knee and slowly taking them to the sand, pressing Silver back and covering his body, running kisses down his neck, stopping to suck a mark at the hollow of his throat. Silver whined, tugging at Flint’s shirt, forcing him up long enough to pull it over his head and toss it away.

“I’m not him, James, I don’t need feather pillows and silk sheets,” Silver said, taking the opportunity to shed his own shirt. Flint paused, looking down at him, half a smile on his face as he brushed Silver’s wayward curls out of his face, taking in his heaving chest and the red flush that was spreading from his cheeks down to the edge of his breeches.

“That doesn’t mean you don’t deserve it,” he said quietly. “That doesn’t mean I don’t want to give that to you.”

“Oh, James,” Silver smiled, brushing his thumb over the swell of Flint’s cheek. “That was never meant for us.”

“I suppose not,” James chuckled, his fingers sliding to the laces of Silver’s breeches, working them open carefully. “But I would have you on a bed, your hands bound above your head and your screams echoing through the walls for all to hear.”

“Fuck,” Silver groaned, his back arching as Flint’s hand covered his cock, squeezing and rubbing as he spoke. 

“When this is over...” Flint said quietly, his voice husky as his other hand linked with Silver’s, tugging his arm up over his head and holding it there. Silver’s other hand came up on it’s own, tucking his wrists under Flint’s powerful grip, surrendering to his captain. 

“We can have it all,” Silver finished for him, arching his neck to kiss Flint, his hips bucking as Flint’s hand wrapped around him, pumping him slowly. 

“We will have it all,” Flint growled, a broken promise as he tugged at his own breeches, and then they were sliding together, his hand wrapped around them both as they moaned, no more words passing between them.

The sun was setting behind them, the sky around them growing dark as Flint tugged them both slowly, driving them closer and closer to the edge, drawing out the pleasure of coming together at last. He would have preferred to be buried deep inside Silver, but out here on the cliffs, there were no practical means, so he settled for his hand, teasing Silver until the dark haired man was thrashing below him, begging nearly incoherently. 

Flint was panting, his hips stuttering as he rubbed against Silver, his hand tightening as he sped his movements, feeling that Silver was close, the way his body was shaking. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back and his hands were clenching into fists, wrists still held tight under Flint’s hand. Flint kissed him, deeply, desperately, his own heart racing as he chased his release.

“Come for me,” he whispered against Silver’s ear. “Do it,  _John.”_  

Under him, Silver cried, arching and bucking as his cock pulsed, spilling hot come onto his stomach and Flint’s hand. Flint shuddered, watching the rapture on his face before he shouted, his own world going blank as he came hard, rutting against Silver as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both as the last rays of sunlight vanished, and in the distance, the sky turned green for just a moment.

Flint collapsed against Silver, half on him so as not to crush the other man, and Silver’s hands came free, wrapping around his back and holding him close. When he had the energy again, he tilted his head to meet Silver’s eyes, taking in Silver’s dazed smile, drawn closer by some invisible pull until once more they were kissing, slow, lazy. There was no awkwardness, no shame, no regret. There was peace, like something deep in his heart had finally settled. He felt lighter than he had in a long time.

Silver smiled when they separated, slowing climbing to their feet and re-dressing, using a discarded scarf that had been around Silver’s neck that morning to wipe themselves clean. 

They didn’t speak as Flint took up the swords and Silver his crutch, walking slowly back to camp in the dying light. They didn’t speak when Silver laced his finger’s with Flint’s, nor when he drew him into his hut, into his body, and into his heart.

Their words had already been spoken, with every look, every smile, every touch. There was no need to say it again.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
